Un regalo de Navidad Diferente
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: ONE SHOT!si!mi primer One shot dedicado a mis amigas ...pasen y lean el titulo tiene que ver con una sorpresa..Que hace AldaGracie en mi fic?..ya lo veran 100 por ciento Sorato...ah Feliz Navidad..su amix Sorato for ever..Lams!


**Bueno quiero dedicar este fic a todos mis fanficlectores pero especialmente a mi amiga Atori por dejar que le interrumpiera mientras escribia su historia, a mi amiga Sora-Ishida-Takenouchi por no molestarse cuando la agregue..pero especialmente a mi amiga Alda-Gracie, por apoyarme y aguantarme..jeje..y por aguantar ponerla en este fic…te ganaste con el rubio!!!**

**

* * *

**

**UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD DIFERENTE**

**Era una mañana tranquila en Odiaba y una chica de cabellos negros semi- ondulados y tez canela llamada Grace , descansaba plácidamente en su cama hasta que un torbellino pelirrosado entró a su cuarto y empezo a lanzar toda la ropa del ropero encima de Grace**

**- Mimi me puedes decir que demonios haces - mientras intentaba quitarse la ropa interior que traía en la cabeza ( N.A: jejeje…no me mates Grace)**

**- El negro no!..es muy serio, el verde no!..muy llamativo, el amarillo no!...muy pálido….ah ya sé el Rosado es ideal!!! - Decía una muy emocionada Mimi mientras seleccionaba su vestido, ignorando por completo a su amiga, la cual aun se encontraba enterrada en la ropa**

**- Mimi te estoy hablando!!! - Grito una muy exasperada Grace con las venas en su frente**

**- Ay Grace!!!..no me dí cuenta que estabas ahí, por cierto creo que ya estas muy grandecita para estar jugando con la ropa..no crees??? - Le decía Mimi**

**- Yo te mato - Decía Grace mientras salia de la pila de ropas y se iba encima de Mimi**

**En esos instantes entró una pelirroja a la habitación sorprendida por encontrar el tiradero de ropa, pero más aun de ver a Mimi y Grace correteando por toda la habitación**

**- ¡Que pasa Aquí! - Decía una muy enojada Sora**

**- Nada Sorita, aquí Grace que se volvió loca – Mientras se escondía detraz de Sora**

**- Nada de loca, quien te mando a lanzar toda la ropa en mi encima - Decía una agitada Grace**

**- No me interesa quien haya empezado lo unico que quiero es que recojan este tiradero en 5 minutos - Ordenaba la pelirroja**

**- Pero..- Trataban de explicar**

**- Ni un solo pero- Decía mientras salía del cuarto**

**- A sus ordenes mi generala- mientras se disponian a recoger la ropa**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mientras en otro lugar se encontraban desayunando 4 chicos, uno era un rubio ojiverde llamado George, otro era un rubio ojiazul llamado Yamato, otro igual que el anterior solo que en tamaño personal llamado Takeru (N.A: Alias TK..jejeje) y un moreno despeinado llamado Taichi.**

**- Ya pensaste que le vas a regalar a Grace, George??? - preguntaba un curioso TK**

**- Mmmm pues si TK he pensado en regarle unas flores y una joya - respondia un muy seguro George**

**- Muy clásico mi estimado George, deberías regalarle algo mas …no se algo que tenga mas accion mas emoción - decía un muy emocionado Taichi**

**- Y tu que le vas a regalar a Mimi, una flota de soldaditos, por lo que describes!!- Se burlaba Yamato**

**- Pues no!!!...yo le pienso regalar una cena a la luz de la luna solo para ella y yo**

**- Waoooo!!! Taichi me sorprendes, de cuando aca se te ocurren esas cosas- decía un sorprendido TK**

**- Apuesto que no fue tu idea, esa tiene que haber sido la idea de alguien brillante, no es verdad??? - decía un burlón Yamato**

**- Pues la verdad es que fue idea de Sora- respondia un avergonsado Taichi**

**- ya decía yo que mi Sora es brillante - decía un orgulloso Yamato**

**- Como que tu Sora - Decía un picaro Taichi mientras engullia un pedazo de pan**

**- Tai no seas mal educado, no se habla con la boca llena – decía un sonrojadísimo Yamato tratando de desviar el tema**

**- Tai tiene razon como que tu Sora – Decia un divertido George a quien le encantaba ver a su amigo Yamato alias corazon de piedra en aprietos**

**- Yo..este..no..si..ah..como..eh…que le importa!!!- decía Yamato con la cara color tomate**

**- jajajaja..ay hermano de una ves por todas deberias confesarle a Sora lo que sientes por ella, recuerda que en estos ultimos años se ha puesto muy bonita y si no te apresuras pueden quitartela- decía un sonriente TK**

**- crees que no lo se, pero es difícil para mi expresar mis sentimientos- decía sinceramente Yamato hablando con la piedra..eh..perdon corazon**

**- bueno talves esta noche sea la oportunidad que tanto esperas- decía George**

**- Talves, talves – decia Yamato**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Eran las 8 de la noche y en el departamento que desde hacía un mes compartían Miyako, Hikary, Grace, Sora y Mimi había un total desastre, pues solo faltaba una hora para la dichosa cena de Navidad en el Hotel Fantasy (N.A: Soy pesima inventando nombres..hasta con los Hoteles)**

**- Ay!!! Donde diablos esta mi zapato solo tengo puesto uno – decía una muy desesperada Mimi que corria de un lado para otro**

**- Lo tienes en tu mano Mimi – Le decía Grace**

**- ay es verdad…te quiero Grace – Mientras le daba un abrazo del oso**

**- Quitate Mimi no puedo respirar – Le decia una casi moribunda Grace**

**- jajajaja…si sigues asi Mimi, Grace no vivira mucho tiempo – decia una muy divertida Hikary**

**- Kary tiene razon Mimi suelta a la pobre de Grace – Sora tampoco aguantaba la risa**

**Media hora después ya todas estaban listas: Mimi llevaba un Vestido rosado que tenia un corsel en la parte de arriba y abajo tenia vuelo, en los hombros llevaba una pañoleta que hacia juego con el vestido, estaba peinada con una media coleta con su cabello totalmente lacio, Miyako llevaba un vestido color verde oscuro del mismo modelo que Mimi con la unica diferencia que en el centro de la parte de abajo llevaba una aplicación en forma de Rosa estaba peinada con un moño alto y se quito los lentes para verse mejor, Hikary llevaba un vestido blando con mucho vuelo con aplicaciones de mariposas en encaje y en el cabello llevaba dos ganchitos con la misma aplicación de mariposas blancas, Grace lucía un bestido color azul cielo con caida, no muy vueludo y con una cinta en la cintura que contorneaba su pequeña cintura, estaba con el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado y finalmente Sora quien llevaba un vestido color rojo escotado totalmente ceñido que dejaba apreciar su linda y bien formada figura y que tenía una abertura en ambas piernas hasta la rodilla, llevaba el cabello amarrado en una colera y dos mechones ondulados caian delicadamente en su rostro.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Eran las 9 y 15 y las chicas no llegaban al salon de recepciones de aquel imponente hotel donde las esperaban 5 apuestos jóvenes.**

**Ken vestia un terno color marron y una camisa blanca, Taichi llevaba un terno color blanco, George llevaba un terno color verde oscuro y una camisa blanca, Takeru llevaba un terno color azul yna camisa azul cielo y finalmente Yamato con un terno color negro, con una camisa blanca y en el extremo del saco una pequeña rosa roja.**

**- Quiero comer!!!..por que tarderan tanto – Se quejaba el moreno**

**- Hasta en estas ocaciones solo piensas en comer – decía un joven muy parecido al moreno que se acercaba a ellos llevaba un terno color beige y una camisa blanca.**

**- Ah!!... eres tu Daisuke..pense que no vendrias – decia Takeru**

**- Pues la verdada es que no pensaba venir Ishida por que te llevaste a mi pareja pero tuve que traer a mi hermana- decía muy suelto de huesos**

**- Yo no te quite a tu pareja – decia un molesto Takeru**

**- Espera, espera eso quiere decir que Jun Motomiya mi pesadilla viviente se encuentra aquí?- Decía un asustado Yamato**

**- Siii, mira ahí viene – señalando a una chica de pelo corto color lila que llevaba un largo vestido color negro**

**- Yama, mi amor!!!!- mientras estrangulaba a Yamato..este quiero decir abrazaba**

**- Jun comportate sueltame estamos en publico – Mientras trataba de safarse**

**En esos momentos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a cinco jovencitas, a quienes todas las personas, en especial los varones no perdian de vista.**

**- Mira alla están!!!- Gritaba una euforica Mimi**

**- Mimi comportate ya los vimos! – Decia una avergonzada Grace**

**Se acercaron al grupo y todos estaban boquiabiertos y en shock al ver a esas bellesas, en especial cierto rubio ojiazul que no podia creer que cierta pelirroja se viera tan sexy**

**- Hola chicos no van a decir nada – Decía una sonriente Grace**

**- eh..este..ah..eh..tu eres grace..mi novia?- Le decia un tartamudo George**

**- Si soy yo Grace tu novia – Mientras le robaba un beso fugaz en los labios**

**- Y yo que estoy pintada – decía una molesta Mimi**

**- No mi amor te ves divina – le decía un ya mas tranquilo moreno mientras la abrazaba**

**- Te ves muy linda Kary – le decia un sonrojado TK**

**- Gracias- mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla**

**- Hola!!!- decía Sora a un babeante Yamato**

**- ……. – no podia articular palabra**

**- Realmente te ves espectacular Sora, realmente me has dejado impresionado – decía un muy coqueto Daisuke**

**- Gracias Dai- Le decia una sonrojadísima Sora**

**- No te pases enano el unico que puede coquetear con Sora soy yo – le decia un enojado Yamato mientras le asestaba un coscorrón en la cabezota**

**- ay!!! Ishida que tosco – decia un adolorido Daisuke**

**Todos reían y se fueron a sentar en su mesa, la velada consistia en un concierto de violin y luego habria un concurso de canto y se terminaria con un baile general.**

**Las chicas estaban muy animadas por el concurso de canto que iba a ser en duos.**

**Mimi y Yoley decidieron cantar juntas, Sora y Grace tambien, mientras que Kary era muy timida para intentarlo y los chicos..bueno pues ellos no contaban con una linda voz a excepción de Yamato que como ya es bien sabido es vocalista de un grupo pero no habia con quien hacer pareja.**

**Primero cantaron Mimi y Yoley una cancion en ingles llamada I want in the way la cual no les salio muy bien debido a que Yoley desafino un poco.**

**Después de un rato esperando Grace llamo a un lado a Yamato..**

**- Que pasa???- preguntaba Yamato**

**- Como que que pasa???...a que hora piensas decirle- decia Grace**

**- que cosa???..de que???..a quien???- preguntaba confundido el rubio**

**- mira te perdono no mas por que se que eres medio brutito…es mas te voy a ayudar mira lo que tienes que hacer es- y empezo a decirle a Yamato algo en su oido y le entrego un papel, luego de eso se acerco la pelirroja**

**- Grace es nuestro turno – le decia impaciente**

**- ok, sube Sora cuando empieze mi parte yo subo ok?- Le decia Grace**

**- Esta bien, peo no tardes si?, no quiero hacer el ridiculo- mientras se iba**

**- Eh..Sora!- Yamato la llama**

**- Si?- Voltea**

**- Suerte – Le dice Yamato y le guiña un ojo**

**- Eh..este..Gracias – Le responde sonrojada y se acerca al escenario**

**- Ya sabes que hacer entonces – Le dice Grace**

**- Si Grace eres la mejor- Le abraza Yamato**

**- Hey que pasa aquí??- Dice George un poco celoso**

**- Nada amigo, tienes a un sol a tu lado – le dice y se va**

**- Y ese que tiene???- le dice a Grace**

**- Nada, solo esta emocionado, vamos con los demas – le dice Grace**

**- No mas que no se emocione mucho contigo por que si no-**

**- Ya vamos – Lo jala y se lo lleva**

**Sora sube al escenario empieza a sonar la música y ella canta**

**_Mi amor te espero_**

**_Tantos años_**

**_Lo supe cuando te ví._**

**_Mi amor te soño en tantos_**

**_sueños estas aqui._**

**Mientras ella cantaba a la mesa llegaban Grace y George**

**- Oye Grace tu no deberias estar en el escenario – preguntaba una confusa Kary**

**- No te preocupes Kary consegui una mejor pareja para Sora – Le guiño el ojo e hizo que mire para el escenario**

**En el escenario empezaba la parte de Grace pero en ves de escucharse la voz de ella se escucho una voz un poco mas gruesa pero muy entonada, y Sora se sorprendio al ver de quien era esa voz….Yamato**

**_Mi amor te pensó tantas_**

**_veces y ya te reconocí._**

**_Mi amor te inventó desde_**

**_siempre, llegaste aquí_**

**Luego los dos se unieron para dar vida al coro de la cancion y en su interior ambos sentian su corazon palpitar a mil por hora…**

**_Y asi será, juntos por fin._**

**_Y asi será, para los dos._**

**_Y asi será, un gran amor._**

**_Y asi será..._**

**_Y asi será, será un gran_**

**_amor hasta el final_**

**_que nadie nunca_**

**_podra separar._**

**_Un gran amor, que el_**

**_corazón tanto esperó_**

**_y asi será_**

**Mientras mas trascurria la cancion ellos mas se acercaban y sentian una corriente electrica recorriendolos, de nuevo Sora canto mirando unicamente a Yamato como declarandole su amor**

**_He juntado tantos "Te amo"_**

**_En mi caja de secretos_**

**_He guardado tantas risas_**

**_Y tantos besos_**

**Yamato tambien sentia como si a través de la cancion le estuviera declarando su amor a Sora**

**_En tus ojos vi los mios_**

**_Existias para mi_**

**_No habra otra, no habra nadie_**

**_Estas aquí_**

**Nuevamente sus voces se unieron para expresar el amor de sus corazones**

**_Y asi será, juntos por fin._**

**_Y asi será, para los dos._**

**_Y asi será, un gran amor._**

**_Y asi será..._**

**_Y asi será, será un gran_**

**_amor hasta el final_**

**_que nadie nunca_**

**_podrá separar._**

**_Un gran amor, que el_**

**_corazón tanto espero_**

**_Y asi será, será un gran_**

**_amor hasta el final_**

**_que nadie nunca_**

**_podrá separar._**

**_Un gran amor, que el_**

**_corazón tanto espero_**

**_y así será..._**

**Finalmente al terminar esa cancion ambos sellaron aquella bella declaracion de amor con un beso, y justo en eso momento el reloj marca las 12 y ya es 25 de diciembre Navidad!!!!**

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi primer One Shot..para los que no saben la cancion que mencione I want in the way es de los Backstreet Boys y la que cantaron Sora y Yamato se llama Asi será de Floricienta..muy linda letra..jeje**

**Espero que les guste pero sobretodo que todos tengan una muy Feliz Navidad y que la pasen en compañía de quienes mas quieran y que Dios los Bendiga…**

**Son los sinceros deseos de su amiga y escritora**

**Sorato for ever…Lams!!!**

**Kokoro no tsuki**

**P.D. Dejen reviews…..abuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!**


End file.
